Cuento de Navidad ¿Con Blaze?
by juanmarce23
Summary: Blaze odia la navidad debido a malos recuerdos, Cream se preocupa y pide un deseo para que ella cambie de opinion mientras prepara una sorpresa, sin embargo a Blaze no le importa mucho hasta que se topa con 3 personas bastante peculiares. Basada en un cuento de Charles Dickens, Disney lo ha sacado en ocasiones


_Invierno, temporada del año en la cual todos los arboles del bosque pierden sus hojas mientras que una suave capa helada los viste de un color blanco brillante pero al mismo tiempo la temperatura bajaba hasta varios grados bajo cero, pero eso no le impedía a varias criaturas pequeñas salir a divertirse con esta capa blanca. Todos sabían perfectamente que cuando la suave nieve hacia acto de presencia en el planeta significaba solo una cosa, la llegada de Navidad. Una fecha esperada por todos los habitantes del bosque de Green Hill donde todos se reúnen en familia y conviven en una gran fiesta mientras que los más pequeños esperaban la llegada de un ser especial que les dejaba juguetes al otro día mientras los padres observaban a sus hijos jugar alegremente. La pequeña Cream no era la excepción, ella al igual que todos los pequeños del mundo esperaba con ansias la llegada del gran día ya que esta era la temporada más feliz para ella, pero como era de esperarse, la navidad no significa felicidad para todos. En la gran ciudad se alojaba una gatita color violeta que solo miraba la nieve caer por su ventana mientras que su mirada era de desprecio._

**Blaze: **¡Demonios! Otra vez navidad *Cierra las cortinas* No entiendo por qué todos siguen festejando esa tontería, solo pierden el tiempo *Se coloca un abrigo* ¡Maldición! De no ser por la odiosa despensa me quedaría encerrada aquí

_La Gatita Blaze sale de su casa en la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial donde compraría todos los artículos que le hacían falta y como era de esperarse, al acercarse nota que todo está iluminado y adornado conforme a la época, lo único que hizo fue mirar con odio y seguir su camino hasta encontrarse con dos personas de aspecto sencillo y ropas viejas, uno de ellos era un castor mientras que el otro parecía una especie de ratón. Amablemente se acercaron a Blaze la cual al verlos solo puso mirada seria_

**Castor: **Disculpe señorita, no quisiera quitarle mucho tiempo pero, venimos de una fundación que ayuda a pequeños niños desamparados, como sabe es navidad y en esta época los pobres niños no tienen abrigo y mucho menos una cena deliciosa

**Ratón: **Por esa razón estamos pidiéndoles caridad a todas las personas que quieran ayudarnos con una moneda, nuestros niños se lo agradecerán

**Blaze: ***Sonrisa sarcástica* ¿Y qué les hace pensar que a mí me interesa eso? Esos niños no han hecho nada por mí, así que mejor váyanse, no me molesten *Siguió caminando*

**Ratón: ***Caminando tras ella* Pero señorita, es navidad y nosotros…

**Blaze: **¿Navidad, en serio? *Voltea* Solo porque es navidad quieren quitarle sus ganancias a las personas pero conmigo se toparon con pared, la navidad es solo negocio y mercadotecnia así que no se dejen llevar por esas tonterías y si vuelven a molestarme *Enciende una llama en la mano* Les quemare el trasero para que dejen de sufrir de frio ¡Déjenme en paz! *Se va caminando*

**Castor: ***Hablando con su compañero* Vaya, no creí que hubieran personas tan egoístas, solo espero recaudar suficiente dinero para la cena de los niños

**Ratón: **El espíritu navideño no nos defraudara, no te preocupes.

_Todos alrededor miraban a Blaze mientras murmuraban pero a la gatita no le importo y siguió su camino. _

_Al entrar al centro comercial observa que hay una larga fila de pequeños niños que esperan tomarse una fotografía a lado de Santa el cual cargaba a cada niño amablemente mientras les preguntaba que deseaban para navidad, Blaze al verlo frunció el ceño y siguió adelante hasta toparse con Vainilla y Dany quienes esperaban a la pequeña Cream dentro de la fila._

**Vainilla: ***Mirando a Blaze mientras le sonríe* Señorita Blaze, tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal todo?

**Blaze: **Todo mal, no entiendo cómo pueden disfrutar esto *Le señala los adornos navideños* solo es pérdida de tiempo

**Dany: **Vaya que estas amargada, no seas así y déjate llevar por el espíritu navideño

**Blaze: **¿Espíritu navideño? Por favor, todo esto solo es mercadotecnia para que los demás gasten innecesariamente para comprar toda esta basura y cuando pasa navidad todo lo desechan ¿No se dan cuenta?

**Vainilla: **Veras, la navidad no solo se trata de adornar los hogares, navidad es época de paz, época para convivir con la familia y dar gracias a la vida de estar un año más, es por ello que todos lo celebramos, es una época donde el amor y el calor familiar es mayor *Sonríe* No debes ser tan fría respecto a ello

**Blaze: ***Se voltea* Para mí solo es una fecha más *Voltea y mira a Cream a punto de pasar con santa* ¿Qué hace la pequeña Cream?

**Dany: **Se vuelve loca al ver a santa, quería pedirle un gran regalo personalmente, solo espero que pueda traérselo

**Blaze: **Si si, como sea. Tengo que irme, denle un saludo a la pequeña Cream de mi parte

**Vainilla: **Espera *Saca una invitación* Toma, te estaremos esperando en casa, todos asistirán así que esperamos que estés ahí, será importante para nosotros y sobre todo para mi pequeña Cream

**Blaze: ***Mira la invitación hecha con crayones* ¡Interesante!, lo tendré en consideración, ahora me retiro *Guarda la invitación en el bolsillo de su abrigo*

**Dany: **No olvides que te estaremos esperando

**Blaze: ***Desinteresada* Si claro, lo que digas *Siguio caminando*

**Dany: ***Hablando con Vainilla* Algo me dice que Blaze ni siquiera se va a parar en la casa

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Puedo sentir que si lo hará, finge ser orgullosa pero en el fondo aún tiene espíritu navideño

**Cream: ***Llegando* ¿Qué pasa madre? Vi a la señorita Blaze por aquí, ¿Le entregaste mi invitación especial?

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes pequeña, la recibió con gusto pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer por ahora

**Cream: ***Cara triste* Quería invitarla a la fiesta y darle la invitación yo misma

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Calma pequeña, estoy segura que asistirá, no te preocupes

**Dany: ***Se agacha a la altura de Cream* Dime pequeña ¿Qué le pediste a santa?

**Cream: ***Sonríe y abraza al can* Es un secreto señor Dany

**Vainilla: **Veras que santa te traerá lo que deseas *Sonríe*

_Mientras tanto, Blaze entraba al súper mercado donde al entrar había otro árbol adornado, debajo de él, habían varias cajas forradas como regalos y a un lado había una figura de la esposa de santa simulando tejer una bufanda, a lado de la figura se encontraba un cesto pequeño con varias bolas de estambre que Blaze no pudo ignorar, se acercó lentamente al cesto y al mirar las bolas de estambre comenzó a sudar nerviosa._

**Blaze: ***Mirando el cesto* Esto es absurdo, siempre tienen que mal gastar los productos para adornar, solo es un desperdicio *Continua mirando las bolas de estambre* Es ridículo, no entiendo por qué me entretengo con esto *Les da la espalda* Solo es un hilo enredado *Voltea lentamente a ver las bolas* Es una tontería *Sin darse cuenta sus manos se dirigía hacia el cesto hasta agarrar una de las bolas* Aunque debo admitir que los que fabrican estas cosas hacen un buen trabajo

_Lentamente, Blaze empieza a jugar con la bola lanzándola hacia arriba a corta distancia, dicha acción le trajo tranquilidad hasta que una empleada con forma de ardilla se acerca._

**Ardilla: ***Llamando a Blaze* Disculpe señorita…

**Blaze: ***Gritando del susto* ¿Qué quieres? *Deja la bola de estambre en el cesto rápidamente*

**Ardilla: ***Mirando la acción de Blaze* Disculpe ¿Quiere probar el nuevo jamón para banquete navideño? Tiene descuento y…

**Blaze: ***Tono molesto* ¡No me interesa, así que largo de aquí!

**Ardilla: **Pero señorita…

**Blaze: **¡Dije largo!

**Ardilla: ***Susurrando* Que tipa tan gruñona *Se aleja*

**Blaze: ***Respirando rápidamente debido al susto* ¿Qué demonios se cree esa tipa? Solo les gusta molestar *Toma un cesto y camina hacia adentro hasta llegar al área de limpieza* Veré si hay jabones, solo espero encontrar el que deja mi pelo suave y sedoso *Toma una botella de shampoo* Vaya, realmente no es caro, creo que lo llevare

_La gatita deposita el shampoo en el cesto y continua caminando hasta que de nueva cuenta varios niños se acercan a ella e inmediatamente comienzan a cantar canciones navideñas. Blaze solo miro frunciendo el ceño y siguió su camino ignorando a los pequeños por completo._

_Después de terminar sus compras, la gatita violeta decidió descansar un poco en el parque; al sentarse en una banca, de una de sus bolsas saca un pan pequeño y justamente cuando está a punto de darle la primer mordida, otros pequeños niños se acercan a ella para cantar más canciones navideñas con mucha alegría. Blaze al verlos sin darse cuenta carbonizo el pan mientras se comenzaba a enojar._

**Blaze: ***Frunciendo el ceño* ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto!

_Los niños al ver a Blaze enojada se asustaron mientras que el niño más pequeño en forma de oso se acerca a ella tiernamente._

**Oso: ***Sonríe* ¡Feliz navidad señorita! Espero que todos sus deseos puedan cumplirse

**Blaze: **¡Basta ya! *Se levanta furiosa de la banca* Escuchen mocosos, si vuelven a molestarme de nuevo les juro que les quemare el trasero *Enciende flamas en las manos* Ya estoy cansada de que me molesten con sus tonterías de la navidad *Observa que todos en el parque la miran sorprendidos* Esto también es una advertencia para todos ustedes, si vuelven a interferir en mi tranquilidad, no me voy a contener y acabare con todos ¿Entendido?

_Todos inmediatamente comenzaron a murmurar y a mirar a Blaze con desprecio, posteriormente se alejaban del parque. El pequeño osito miraba a Blaze con tristeza mientras que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas_

**Blaze: ***Mirando al osito* ¡Largo de aquí!

**Oso: ***Comienza a llorar* ¡Usted es mala! ¡La odio! *Se aleja corriendo*

**Blaze: ***Volviendo a sentarse en la banca* Como si eso me importara *Saca otro pan de la bolsa y comienza a comerlo* ¿Pero que se creen todos ellos? Solo se la pasan fastidiándome.

**Voz: **Ellos solo quieren compartir su felicidad contigo, no debes ser tan malvada con los demás

**Blaze: ***Mira hacia arriba de un árbol y encuentra a Darby recostado en una rama mientras susurra* Lo que me faltaba *Voz normal* ¿Qué demonios quieres pulgoso?

**Darby: ***Baja del árbol* Quería desearte feliz navidad pero por lo que veo la odias *Se sienta a lado de Blaze* ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

**Blaze: **No te he dado permiso para sentarte ¡déjame en paz!

**Darby: ***Mirando a Blaze* No seas tan dura *Señala al frente hacia donde habían varios niños jugando con la nieve* ¿Ves a esos pequeños de allá?

**Blaze: **¡No me interesa! Solo molestan

**Darby: **Pues a mí no me importa si te interesa o no, la verdad es que esos niños que vez allá están alegres, para ellos navidad significa mucho y es algo más que recibir juguetes, para ellos la navidad es una época feliz donde la pasan bien con sus familias y amigos, jugar con la nieve y pasar momentos increíbles y si ellos vinieron a ti es porque querían alegrarte el día, nada mas

**Blaze: **Solo vienen a fastidiar mi día tranquilo, de ninguna manera me sentiría feliz con varios escuincles molestándome

**Darby: ***Señala hacia arriba* ¿Sabes que hoja es la que está arriba de nosotros?

**Blaze: ***Voltea hacia arriba* Solo es una simple rama, no le veo nada de especial *Vuelve a bajar la mirada y se levanta de la banca

**Darby: **Esa es hoja de muérdago ¿Sabes lo que significa?

**Blaze: ***Lanza una bola de fuego hacia arriba quemando el muérdago* Significa que te hare pedazos si no te largas de una vez

**Dany: ***Ríe* Vaya, sí que eres una amargada *Se levanta de la banca* ¿Iras a la fiesta de Vainilla? sabes, tengo entendido que tu...

**Blaze: ***Interrumpe* No me interesa en lo más mínimo celebrar una temporada estúpida, si fuese cumpleaños de Cream entonces si valdría la pena ir, si no te largas entonces yo me voy *Comienza a caminar*

**Darby: **Deberías ir Blaze, o de lo contrario Cream se sentirá triste, yo estaré triste sin tu presencia, así que no lo olvides ¿De acuerdo?

**Blaze: ***Voltea* ¡Te odio! *Sigue caminando

**Darby: ***Susurra* Puedo sentir que no lo dices en serio y asistirás, ya lo veras querida Blaze *Sonríe* te estaré esperando

_Blaze siguió fuera de casa casi todo el día comprando todas las cosas que hacían falta para su uso personal en casa hasta que la noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. _

_Al llegar a casa, colgó su abrigo en un perchero y coloca todas sus compras en la mesa, posteriormente se dirige hacia su habitación murmurando todo lo que había ocurrido en el día._

**Blaze: **Vaya, esto de ir de compras es agotador y más con toda esa gente estúpida que no dejaba de molestarme con su odiosa navidad *Abre la puerta de su habitación, entra y la cierra* Creo que por esta ocasión me acostare temprano *Se estira y lame sus manos* hace mucho frio para salir a entrenar, lo mejor será ir a la cama *Se dirige a su cama y comienza a destenderla*

**Voz: **No cabe duda que eres una amargada de primera

**Blaze: ***Observa por todos lados* ¿Quién anda ahí? *Nadie responde* Sal de donde estés o si no sufrirás las consecuencias *Se dirige hacia el armario y abre la puerta sin encontrar nada*

**Voz: **Estoy aquí ¿A caso no me ves?

**Blaze: ***Voltea hacia el buró que está cerca de la puerta de la habitación y nota una silueta que no se alcanza a ver por la oscuridad* ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

**Voz: **Que malos modales tienes *Se estira* Te estuve buscando casi todo el día hasta que al fin te pude encontrar

_Cuando Blaze enciende la luz de la habitación se da cuenta que la voz pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Sonic, quien se encontraba recostado encima del buro con el codo recargado en el buro, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras que una de sus piernas estaba flexionada._

**Blaze: **¿Sonic? Pero… ¿Cómo entraste aquí si estaba todo cerrado?

**Sonic: **¿A quién llamas Sonic? No soy esa persona

**Blaze: ***Mirada seria* ¿En serio? Entonces yo soy Knuckles ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí erizo? Largo de mi habitación ¿Nunca te enseñaron que debes tener respeto y no entrar a la habitación de una dama?

**Sonic: ***Baja del buro* Veras, yo no soy Sonic en esencia, solo estoy usando su apariencia para que tú te sientas más cómoda al estar conmigo mientras te enseño tu pasado

**Blaze: **Si lo que tratas de hacer es bromear conmigo entonces estas equivocado, yo odio las bromas, así que si no te largas en este preciso instante *Vuelve a encender sus manos* Te hare arder hasta el orgullo y yo asare bombones con tu cuerpo en llamas

**Sonic: **No seas así, por lo que recuerdo tú no eras agresiva con todo mundo ¿Dónde quedo la tierna princesa que amaba a todo el mundo?

**Blaze: ***Le da la espalda* No sé de donde rayos sacas eso, yo siempre he sido así y no pretendo cambiar solo porque a los demás les disgusta, ahora déjame en paz *Se acerca a su cama, se acuesta de espaldas a Sonic y se tapa con el cobertor*

**Sonic: ***Da un chasquido y el cobertor destapa a Blaze* Vamos Blaze, es hora de irnos

**Blaze: ***Voltea a ver a Sonic* ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**Sonic: **Eso es fácil, pero no importa, ahora vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde

**Blaze: **Estas loco, ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? Mejor llévate a la eriza rosada que estará más feliz de irse contigo y a mi déjame en paz

**Sonic: **Vamos no seas así, veras que lo que te voy a mostrar es fascinante

**Blaze: ***Vuelve a acostarse dándole la espalda* Ya lárgate, no me dejas dormir

**Sonic: ***Hace flotar a Blaze con otro chasquido acercándola a la ventana* Vamos anímate, esto será divertido

**Blaze: ***Tratando de estabilizarse mientras maúlla del susto* ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Bájame en seguida!

**Sonic: **Bien, ahora ¡vámonos! *Abre la ventana mostrando una especie de agujero de gusano*

**Blaze: ***Sorprendida y asustada* Espera, ¿Quién demonios eres y que es eso de afuera?

**Sonic: **Cierto ¿Dónde deje mis modales? En fin. Veras, yo soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas y como podrás ver solo estoy usando la apariencia de Sonic para que te sientas más comida de viajar conmigo a tu pasado, el agujero que ves afuera es el que nos llevara directo a ver como eras antes

**Blaze: **Esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos, bájame en seguida o si no…

_Sonic lleva a Blaze hacia afuera de la ventana entrando por completo en el agujero de gusano. Al viajar Blaze se asusta viendo miles de luces y varias cosas difíciles de entender mientras que Sonic no la soltaba de la mano por lo cual la gatita se aferraba más a ella._

_Al terminar el viaje, Blaze observa que sobrevolaban el castillo de su reino hasta pararse justo afuera de una de las ventanas._

**Sonic: **¡Hemos llegado!

**Blaze: ***Mirando todo a su alrededor* ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy de vuelta en mi mundo?

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Este es tu pasado, justo en este momento es una navidad cuando tú eras pequeñita *Señala hacia dentro de la ventana* ¿Reconoces a esa tierna gatita que está sentada al rincón de la mesa?

_Blaze observa por la ventana y se da cuenta que hay una mesa larga con un gran banquete en ella, varias personas de gran importancia estaban sentadas alrededor y en una de las orillas se encontraban el rey y la reina con apariencia de gatos violetas._

_El rey inmediatamente organizo un brindis por la noche en la que todos estaban conviviendo alegremente y en especial por ser la primer navidad formal de Blaze debido a tantas guerras en el pasado._

_Todos se levantaban de sus sillas mientras alzaban sus copas con vino mientras que la pequeña gatita miraba con alegría el banquete que estaba en la mesa._

_Blaze:____Papi ¿A qué hora vamos a comer? Tengo mucha hambre_

_Rey: *Sonríe* No comas ansias pequeñita, en un momento iniciaremos_

_Reina:____¿Ya te lavaste las manos cariño? _

_Blaze:____Si mami *Sonríe tiernamente* ¿Esta noche va a llegar santa?_

_Rey:____Así es querida, por lo cual debes ir a dormir temprano o si no, no vendrá a visitarte_

_Blaze:____*Brinca de alegría* ¡Que bien! Al fin vendrá, será mejor dejarle un vaso con leche, seguramente vendrá cansado de tanto viajar _

_El rey y la reina se miraron el uno al otro con cara de felicidad al ver que su pequeñita se preocupaba por todo._

**Sonic: **¿Lo ves? No siempre fuiste dura como lo eres ahora

**Blaze: **No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres mostrarme estas cosas? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

**Sonic: **¿Objetivo? Realmente ninguno, solo vengo a cumplir con un pequeño trabajo que me encargaron, es todo.

**Blaze: **Sigo sin entender las cosas

**Sonic: **Bien, sigamos viendo lo que ocurre *Da un chasquido y rápidamente amanece en el lugar* Observa

_De nuevo miraban por la ventana y ahora apreciaban un gran árbol navideño. Bajo el, habían varios regalos bien acomodados y en la chimenea habían varios calcetines rojos llenos de pequeños caramelos aguardando la llegada de la pequeña Blaze._

_Al poco rato, la pequeña gatita bajaba corriendo alegremente para observar lo que Santa le había traído, posteriormente subió de nuevo hacia la habitación de sus padres donde aún dormian después de festejar_

_Blaze: ¡Papi, Mami levántense! _

_Rey: ¿Qué pasa pequeña?_

_Blaze: Santa ha dejado regalos *Toma la mano del rey y la jala para levantarlo de la cama* Vamos, dense prisa_

_Reina: *Sonríe* Puedo ver que estas muy feliz_

_Después, ambos reyes bajaron junto con su pequeña y al ver que Blaze rompía las envolturas de los regalos con desesperación se mostraron muy felices._

_Cuando la pequeña Blaze abre el primer regalo se emociona al ver que se trataba de un oso de peluche bastante peculiar, a pesar de tener apariencia sencilla, la gatita inmediatamente se encariño con él, dicha acción hizo que la Blaze adulta se ruborizara al ver el muñeco_

**Sonic: **¿Te ocurre algo?

**Blaze: **¡Calla! Eso no te interesa *Pensando* (Si todos se enteraran de que ese peluche aun lo conservo se burlarían de mi)

_Siguieron observando la actividad dentro del castillo. _

_Después de unos minutos, la pequeña Blaze sale de casa muy feliz gritando "feliz navidad" a todos los habitantes del reino, su alegría parecía ser infinita mientras bailaba y cantaba acompañada de su pequeño osito, pero sin darse cuenta al llegar al árbol navideño que se encontraba en el centro del reino, tropezó con una roca y sin querer lanzó ráfagas de fuego quemando todo lo que había a su alrededor incluyendo el gran árbol. La pequeña Blaze al ver el árbol en llamas comenzó a asustarse y a gritar mientras que los demás habitantes se movilizaban para apagar el fuego._

_Tiempo después de que apagaran el incendio, el rey y la reina salieron del castillo rápidamente para averiguar que su pequeña no estuviera lastimada._

_Rey: Blaze ¿Estas bien? *Abraza con fuerza a su hija*_

_Blaze: *Llorando* No sé qué paso papi, me iba a caer y de pronto todo se empezó a quemar, yo no quería hacerlo_

_Varios aldeanos se acercaron al rey furiosos de ver lo sucedido gritándole que su hija era un peligro para todos, que debía ser incluso encerrada en el calabozo, la reina tapo los oídos de la pequeña mientras decía que no era culpa suya, aun no tenía control de lo que hacía y no era su intención hacerle daño a los demás._

**Sonic: **Esos aldeanos fueron los que te hicieron sentir mal en esa ocasión, sí que fue duro

**Blaze: **¿Y esto que tiene que ver? No me agrada mucho lo que me enseñas

**Sonic: **Lo sé, solo quería mostrarte el inicio de tu problema de mal humor, sin embargo a partir de aquí fuiste mostrándote más amargada que siempre, todos los aldeanos te miraban con desprecio mientras que tu padre trataba de defenderte *Comienza a enseñarle esas escenas* La navidad siguiente quemaste por completo el auditorio donde se presentaba una obra teatral de un cuento navideño, tanta fue tu emoción que no pudiste darte cuenta de lo que hiciste, aunque después todos los niños de la aldea te miraban con desprecio

**Blaze: **Esos malditos mocosos nunca me quisieron, aún recuerdo que cuando quería jugar con ellos inmediatamente me rechazaban

_La escena que la Blaze adulta describía se ilustraba justamente frente a ellos, la pequeña gatita se acercaba a un grupo de niños que jugaban a la pelota pero no fue muy bien recibida por ellos_

_Blaze: *Emocionada* Yo también se hacer eso ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?_

_Niño 1: Vete de aquí fenómeno_

_Niño 2: Si, tú solo quieres quemar nuestra pelota_

_Niño 3: La niña Blaze es una bruja_

_Todos empezaron a reírse mientras Blaze comenzaba a llorar _

_Niños: Miren, la bruja está llorando, seguramente va a hacer uno de sus hechizos sobre nosotros *Ríen burlones*_

_Blaze solo corrió sin rumbo alguno hasta chocar con otro niño que jugaba lejos de los demás tirándolo al suelo, dicha escena causo impacto en la Blaze adulta._

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Veo que recuerdas muy bien a ese niño ¿No es así?

**Blaze: **Ya basta, no quiero seguir viendo esto

**Sonic: **Esto lo hago para que entiendas que aún hay bondad en ti, no te rindas y sigamos viendo lo que sucede, a partir de aquí tu vida da un cambio radical

_El pequeño niño se sobaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba y al ver que Blaze se encontraba tirada de rodillas llorando inmediatamente la ayudo a levantarse. Dicho niño tenía aspecto de erizo color plata y ojos dorados_

_Niño: Princesa ¿Esta bien? *Ayuda a levantarla*_

_Blaze: ¡Déjame sola! Solo soy una bruja que quema a todos *Continua llorando*_

_Niño: No diga eso princesa, yo no creo que sea una mala persona *Sonríe* Vamos, no llore_

_Blaze: *Mira al niño a los ojos* ¿De verdad crees eso?_

_Niño: Por supuesto, además esos niños son unos groseros, tampoco me dejan jugar con ellos pero no me importa *Sonríe* solo son unos bobos_

_Blaze: *Sonríe* Creo que tienes razón. A propósito nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Niño: Soy Silver, es un gusto conocerla princesa Blaze_

_Blaze: Pero no me digas princesa, solo llámame Blaze *Sonríe* ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

_Silver: De acuerdo *Ríe* Vamos, juguemos a las escondidas_

_La Blaze adulta miraba con atención la escena mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía un nudo en su garganta_

**Sonic: **Claro, el pequeño Silver. Sí que fueron grandes amigos pero debido a tu arrogancia hasta a él lo perdiste, es una pena realmente

**Blaze: **Solo era un idiota, él lo único que quería era beneficiarse a sí mismo

**Sonic: **¿De verdad lo crees así?

**Blaze: **Todos en ese reino solo ven por sus intereses, a mis padres varias veces los amenazaban con matarlos para arrebatarles dinero pero por suerte los soldados les daban su merecido, y Silver era uno de esos que solo me quería por mi poder y mi dinero

**Sonic: **Se nota que estás completamente equivocada, te mostrare que las cosas no son como las describes

_De nuevo da un chasquido y todo a su alrededor parece desvanecerse hasta aparecer dentro de otra habitación en el palacio._

_Dentro, todos bailaban alegremente mientras que una Blaze adolescente con vestido purpura entallado solo miraba sentada hasta el rincón_

_Blaze: No sé por qué me deje llevar por mi madre, diciéndome que me divertiría en la fiesta de noche buena, solo es algo tonto_

**Blaze: **¿Lo ves erizo? Nadie quería bailar conmigo en ese momento, aún recuerdo ese día perfectamente

**Sonic: **Pues déjame decirte que no te has dado cuenta de algo *Señala hacia el otro extremo de la habitación* ¿Ya viste quien está ahí?

**Blaze: **¿Silver? Pero ¿Qué paso después?

**Sonic: **Se supone que lo recuerdas todo ¿No es así? Me lo acabas de decir

**Blaze: ***Se ruboriza* Bueno, a decir verdad he olvidado todo esto, nunca fue necesario recordar las escenas donde la pasaba mal

**Sonic: **Bien, entonces sigamos observando

_Silver se acercaba a Blaze completamente nervioso mientras que ella lo miraba acercarse._

_Blaze: ¿Silver? No pensé que vinieras a la fiesta_

_Silver: *Nervioso* Bueno, me entere de que la princesa estaría aquí y bueno, yo… *Se pone más rojo* ¿Quiere bailar conmigo señorita Blaze?_

_Blaze: *Ruborizada* ¿De verdad quieres bailar conmigo? Pero *Baja la mirada* No sé cómo hacerlo_

_Silver: No me interesa, yo tampoco se bailar pero lo importante es divertirnos en el baile *Toma la mano de la gatita y la jala hacia el centro de la habitación* Vamos, intentémoslo_

_Cuando los demás invitados se percatan de que Silver y Blaze comienzan a bailar, inmediatamente se alejaron de ellos por temor a ser quemados, dicha acción puso triste a Blaze mientras que Silver se percataba de ello_

_Silver: Vamos princesa, no debes poner atención en los demás, lo importante es que te diviertas_

_Blaze: Pero… Me duele que me traten con desprecio como si fuera a propagarles una enfermedad o algo así_

_Silver: Que eso no te preocupe, yo pienso que eres lo máximo *Sonríe*_

_Blaze: *Ruborizada* ¿D… De verdad lo crees?_

_Silver: Por supuesto que si *Tono alegre* Hemos sido los mejores amigos hasta ahora, ahora comencemos a bailar, es una gran noche y debemos aprovecharla_

_Ambos bailaban aparentemente mal puesto que ninguno de los dos sabia moverse, daban vueltas y vueltas o en ocasiones Blaze pisaba a Silver pero eso no le importo a él, ambos comenzaban a divertirse hasta que Blaze en una de tantas vueltas pierde el equilibrio cayendo justamente donde se encontraban el árbol y otros adornos de navidad. Sin pensarlo, la gatita comenzó a liberar grandes ráfagas de fuego devastando todos los adornos y lo demás que había en la habitación. Todos los invitados comenzaban a gritar desesperados mientras algunos traían consigo baldes con agua para apagar el incendio mientras que Blaze volvía a entrar en pavor al ver todo en llamas. Silver por el contrario se negaba a salir de la habitación debido a que buscaba a Blaze entre el fuego hasta que pudo encontrarla sentada en una de las esquinas protegiéndose del fuego abrazador_

_Silver: Vámonos Blaze, esto arde cada vez mas _

_Blaze: No puedo, esto es mi culpa, no quiero salir _

_Silver: Vamos, o de lo contrario te harás daño_

_Blaze: ¡Déjame aquí! Esto es lo que me merezco por arruinar todo_

_Silver: *Toma la mano de Blaze y la jala a la fuerza* Vamos, no pienso dejarte aquí sola mientras todo se destruye, tenemos que salir_

_Ambos salieron de la habitación mientras tosían por el espeso humo que salía de las ventanas. Tiempo después el fuego había sido apagado gracias a los aldeanos que se ofrecieron a apagarlo mientras que los demás miraban a Blaze frunciendo el ceño diciendo que ella era la culpable de todo, otros decían que merecía ser encerrada para jamás salir, otros murmuraban que ella era un fenómeno y era un peligro para todos en la aldea. Dichas palabras traumaron a la gatita violeta hasta hacerla llorar_

_Blaze: *Sosteniendo su cabeza* No soy ninguna amenaza, no lo soy en lo absoluto_

_Silver: *Hablando hacia todos* ¿Por qué tienen que juzgar a la princesa de ese modo? Ella no lo hace a propósito, aun no tiene control sobre sus habilidades, no deberían juzgarla de ese modo_

_Blaze: *Comenzando a enfurecerse* ¿De verdad creen que soy una amenaza? Bien, entonces ahora lo seré. Todos ustedes pagaran por lo que han dicho de mi *Enciende sus manos* Nunca perdonare a todos los estúpidos aldeanos que piensan que soy de lo peor sin siquiera conocerme_

_Todos los aldeanos comenzaban a preocuparse e inmediatamente corrían mientras Blaze estallaba en furia lanzando una lluvia de fuego que devastaba todo el reino. Casas, árboles y bodegas eran consumidas por el fuego mientras que Silver trataba de calmar a Blaze._

_Silver: Por favor, tranquilízate Blaze, tú no eres así_

_Blaze: ¡Cállate! Tú también debes desaparecer junto con todos, solo eres un idiota que ve por sus intereses, así que déjame en paz_

_Silver: Te equivocas, yo…_

_Blaze: ¡Lárgate de aquí! *Corre hacia donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad al centro de la aldea mientras mira a todos los aldeanos* ¿Quieren saber cuál es el verdadero significado de la navidad? _

_Todos los demás miraban como Blaze quemaba el gran árbol mientras se reía en el acto con una risa malvada. Los niños comenzaban a llorar al ver el árbol arder mientras que otros aldeanos trataban de combatir contra Blaze pero ellos no eran rivales para ella hasta que el rey y la reina hicieron acto de presencia._

_Rey: ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? *Furioso*_

_Blaze: *Con lágrimas en los ojos* Les estoy demostrando a todos estos inútiles el verdadero significado de su estúpida navidad, solo hace que todos sean egoístas y…_

_Rey: ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?_

_Blaze: *Se tranquiliza y observa todo en llamas a su alrededor* ¿Yo hice eso?_

_Rey: Tu responderás por el crimen que acabas de cometer, no me importa que seas mi hija, pagaras por todo_

_Silver: *Interrumpiendo* Disculpe su majestad, Blaze no quería hacerlo, es solo que los demás la trataron mal y ella…_

_Rey: *Furioso* ¿Quién demonios eres para intervenir en esto? Desaparece de aquí si no quieres acabar en el calabozo por el resto de tu vida *Voltea a mirar a Blaze* En cuanto a ti, serás expulsada del reino hasta que aprendas a ser una persona de bien_

_Reina: Espera ¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro?_

_Rey: ¡A callar! Yo soy el rey aquí y es mi deber acabar con todos los criminales que se pasan de listos, sin importarme que se trate de mi propia familia_

_Blaze: *Tono serio* ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Está bien, me voy de aquí_

_Rey: Muy bien, si decides volver te encerrare en el calabozo ¿Entendiste? *Comienza a alejarse del lugar*_

_Blaze: *Sonríe mientras tiene mirada baja* No cabe duda que soy despreciada hasta por mi propia familia pero a partir de ahora no me importara, nadie volverá a burlarse de mi ¡lo juro! _

_Reina: Blaze espera, no te vayas_

_Blaze: No importa, al final ustedes jamás me quisieron por mis habilidades así que hasta nunca _

_Blaze se alejó del lugar corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Silver intento seguirla pero la reina lo detuvo mencionándole que lo que hacían era por su bien para hacerla reflexionar. Dicha escena causo tristeza en la Blaze adulta que sin darse cuenta derramo una lagrima hasta caer en una de sus manos._

**Blaze: **Ahora recuerdo por qué odio la navidad, no es algo que me traiga buenos recuerdos

**Sonic: **Por desgracia así fue, a partir de aquí fuiste muy egoísta con todos. Varios niños se acercaban a ti para pedirte ayuda, sin embargo tu reacción siempre fue negativa y amenazante hacia ellos, pasaron los días y fuiste quedándote sola poco a poco mientras tu orgullo crecía ¿Recuerdas la navidad pasada?

**Blaze: **Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de ella, lo único que recuerdo es que nadie quiso estar conmigo ese día, sin embargo eso no me importo mucho

**Sonic **¿Estas segura? Observemos

_En esta ocasión, Sonic y Blaze se trasladaban a una colina donde la Blaze del pasado siempre observaba el reino lleno de luces, parada en la rama de un árbol con la vestimenta actual con saco morado y pantalón blanco. _

_Blaze observaba el gran árbol que destacaba al centro de la lejana aldea mientras varios fuegos artificiales estallaban e iluminaban los cielos mientras pensaba que todos ahí perdían el tiempo celebrando un día lleno de egoísmo. Al poco rato un erizo plateado se acercaba al árbol amablemente trayendo consigo una pequeña caja envuelta como regalo._

_Silver: ¿Blaze, estas aquí? ¡Hola!_

_Blaze: *Desinteresada* ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Déjame en paz!_

_Silver: *Mirando hacia arriba del árbol* Veo que aun sigues sola pero no te preocupes, aún estoy aquí *Sonríe* No importa el pasado, tu seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga y te acepto tal cual eres_

_Blaze: *Baja del árbol* ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Lárgate! Me molesta tu presencia, no me interesa tener amigos, solo son un estorbo en mi vida_

_Silver: *Impactado* Pero… ¿Dónde quedo la amistad que teníamos? _

_Blaze: Esa Blaze que conociste murió hace mucho gracias a ustedes, nadie se interesaba por mí y ahora yo no me intereso por nadie, todos son egoístas y solo se preocupan por sus propios intereses. Ahora déjame sola, pero antes de eso escúchame. Jamás, pero jamás quiero volver a verte tonto, no me interesas en lo mas mínimo así que si vuelves a aparecer te dejare carbonizado ¿Entendiste?_

_Silver: *Cara triste* Sabes, no todos somos egoístas, yo en verdad me preocupo por ti pero veo que eso ya no te interesa *Le entrega el regalo* Aun así estoy aquí para darte un buen regalo de navidad, solo espero que recapacites *Sonríe* Estaré esperándote cuando eso suceda *Se aleja del lugar lentamente*_

_Blaze: *Mirando el regalo* Solo son tonterías, no me interesan tus tontos regalitos así que te lo regreso _

_Silver voltea a verla mientras ella sin piedad comienza a quemar el regalo sin siquiera abrirlo, después lo tira al suelo mientras el fuego lo consumía lentamente y ella vuelve a saltar hasta la rama donde se encontraba. Silver al ver su regalo en llamas no pudo evitarlo y comenzaba a llorar mientras corría alejándose del lugar, esa acción no le importo a Blaze la cual seguía observando el paisaje mientras se recostaba a lo largo de la rama_

**Sonic: **¿Ahora te das cuenta de que no es verdad lo que dices? Había alguien ahí que quería estar contigo a pesar de lo sucedido pero no te importo y lo dejaste ir por tu egoísmo

**Blaze: ***Voz baja y cara triste* ¡Silver! *Comienza a llorar*

**Sonic: **Lo sé, estas escenas son duras pero es necesario que te las muestre para que te des cuenta de los errores que cometes

**Blaze: ***Llora desesperada* ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta para no darme cuenta que perdí al amor de mi vida? ¡Soy una tonta! Ni siquiera pude ver lo que había dentro de ese regalo

**Sonic: **¿De verdad quieres ver lo que contenía? Sí que era una lástima *De la nada aparece el mismo regalo en sus manos* ¡Toma! *Se lo entrega*

_La Blaze del presente toma el regalo y al abrirlo encuentra una fotografía donde se encontraban ella y Silver de niños felices y riendo a carcajadas, dicha fotografía ocasiono que Blaze volviera a llorar y al darle la vuelta a la fotografía se da cuenta que hay un texto escrito en el que decía "No importa que los demás te odien, tú lo eres todo para mí y es por esa razón que quiero estar contigo por la eternidad, sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ti y jamás te dejare sola. Con amor… Silver"_

**Blaze: ***Llorando* ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? *La fotografía y la caja del regalo desaparecen* ¿Por qué fui tan ciega? No pude darme cuenta que el chico que me gustaba me amaba con todo su corazón

**Sonic: **Estas cosas pasan, pero la vida no ha terminado aun

**Blaze: **¿Dime una cosa? ¿Qué pasa con Silver en este momento?

**Sonic: ***Baja la mirada* Se dice que nadie volvió a saber de el en el reino, quizá desapareció, no lo sabemos pero lo importante es que no debes dejar que el pasado afecte tu presente *Sonríe*

_De repente todo vuelve a desvanecerse dejando un ambiente oscuro y sin luz, poco tiempo después Blaze aparece nuevamente en su habitación recostada en su cama con su cabeza bajo la almohada completamente sudorosa y respiración agitada._

**Blaze: **¿Qué fue todo eso? Al parecer fue un sueño *Se levanta de la cama* Aunque tengo la sensación de que todo fue real pero que bueno que fue solo un sueño, un sueño muy extraño *Camina hacia la cocina* Creo que necesito un poco de leche *Al llegar ahí abre el refrigerador y busca la leche*

**Voz Femenina: **Te equivocas, lo que acabas de ver no fue un sueño

**Blaze: ***Cierra la puerta del refrigerador* ¿Quién está ahí?

**Voz Femenina: **Estoy parada atrás de ti ¿No me ves?

**Blaze: ***Mira hacia atrás y encuentra nada más y nada menos que a Amy vestida con una túnica blanca* No me digas ¿También eres un espíritu?

**Amy: **Así es, soy el espíritu de la navidad presente, mi objetivo es mostrarte todo lo relacionado con lo que viste hace un rato con mi compañero y al igual que él, tome prestada la apariencia de Amy ¿Crees que soy linda? *Hace poses coquetas*

**Blaze: ***Cara seria* Vayamos al grano ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Seguirás amargándome la noche con más recuerdos?

**Amy: ***Mirándose al espejo* ¿Decías algo? Perdón, lo que pasa es que estaba admirando el bello rostro de la pequeña Amy *Sonríe y guarda el espejo* Respecto a tu pregunta no es así, yo no vengo aquí para recordar tu pasado, esa fue la tarea de mi compañero. Bueno, tengo la agenda ocupada así que démonos prisa

**Blaze: **¿Ahora a donde me vas a llevar?

**Amy: ***Abre la ventana con un chasquido y se muestra otro agujero de gusano* Solo sígueme *Le guiña el ojo*

_Blaze esta vez no lo dudó ni un momento y siguió a Amy hacia el agujero de gusano, a diferencia del anterior, el viaje dentro de este no duro mucho, después llegaron a casa de Vainilla donde se encontraban justo afuera de una de las ventanas_

**Blaze: **¿La casa de Cream? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

**Amy: **¿Recuerdas que Vainilla te menciono hace rato que haría una fiesta para todos?

**Blaze: **Si, lo recuerdo aunque no sé qué tiene que ver eso

**Amy: ***Señala hacia dentro de la cocina* Supongo que reconoces a esa criatura que está ahí

_Cuando Blaze observa dentro de la ventana, encuentra a Cream decorando un gran pastel con merengue de color violeta mientras que en su rostro solo había alegría, al poco rato Vainilla entra a la cocina y al ver a su pequeña decorando el pastel quedo sorprendida_

_Vainilla: Te veo muy entusiasmada pequeña _

_Cream: Lo se madre, quiero que esta navidad sea la mejor de todas, nada me haría más feliz que convivir con todos, en especial con…_

**Amy: **Esa criatura sí que es linda, es una lástima que no asistirás a la fiesta

**Blaze: **¿De qué hablas? No decidas por mí, además estoy reconsiderando asistir

**Amy: **Créeme, jamás asistirás a esa fiesta, tu odias la navidad y por esa razón lo le mostraste interés ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste hoy cuando se acercaron todos a desearte feliz navidad?

**Blaze: ***Mirada seria* Son un fastidio, lo único que quería era estar tranquila

**Amy: **Aunque desde mi punto de vista no fue la manera correcta de tratarlos *Da un chasquido* observa esto

_Dentro de la casa de Vainilla se mostraba una gran fiesta donde todos se divertían en grande. Tails bailaba junto con Darby mientras que Dany y Sonic conversaban, Amy se encontraba con Vainilla colocando los platos sobre la mesa. Knuckles se mostraba sigilosamente en la cocina tratando de robarse las uvas pero Rouge lo golpeaba al sorprenderlo, mientras que Cream solo se encontraba sentada al rincón de la casa con cara triste y molesta a la vez, Vainilla al darse cuenta se acerca de nuevo con la pequeña conejita._

_Vainilla: ¿Qué pasa cariño? Te noto triste_

_Cream: No puedo creer que la señorita Blaze no haya asistido a mi fiesta_

_Vainilla: Quizá tuvo algún problema y por esa razón no asistió_

_Cream: No es así, a la señorita Blaze nunca le importo venir a convivir con los demás, en especial conmigo *Comienza a llorar*_

_Vainilla: Vamos pequeña no llores así, tal vez Blaze no pudo venir por alguna razón_

**Blaze: **Vamos Cream, no llores así por favor, me partes el alma

**Amy: **¿Te das cuenta hasta dónde puede llegar tu egoísmo? Ni siquiera te molestaste en avisarle a la pequeña Cream que no asistirías *Aparece una nube donde se muestra a Blaze dentro de su habitación mirando televisión el mismo día* Eso es lo que harás el día de navidad

**Blaze: **Te dije que no decidieras por mí, recuerda que estoy aquí en este momento

**Amy: **¿Eso piensas?

**Blaze: **Bueno… yo…

**Amy: ***Vuelve a señalar dentro de la casa* Observa

_La pequeña Cream seguía llorando en brazos de su madre, posteriormente los demás se percataban de lo sucedido y se acercaron para animarla un poco._

_Sonic: ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Vainilla: Llora porque Blaze no asistió ¿A alguien de ustedes le aviso?_

_Amy: Me temo que no, solo espero este bien_

_Cream: Ella está bien y mejor que nunca, jamás le importo venir a mi fiesta a pesar de que tenía algo reservado especialmente para ella_

_Knuckles: Entonces dáselo a otra persona y asunto arreglado_

_Rouge: *Golpea a Knuckles en la cabeza* ¿Estas idiota o que te pasa? Esto es serio equidna gruñón_

_Knuckles: *Sobándose la cabeza* Solo era una sugerencia, no tenías que golpearme por ello _

_Cream: Creo que el señor Knuckles tiene razón, buscare a otra mejor amiga en quien pueda confiar_

_Tails: Vamos, no digas eso Cream, todos sabemos cómo es Blaze, seguramente ya aparecerá otro día_

_Dany: Así es pequeñita, el zorrito tiene razón_

_Darby: *Se acerca a Cream y la abraza fuertemente mientras habla en tono serio* No te preocupes pequeña, no necesitamos a una persona tan egoísta entre nosotros *Mira a la conejita y le sonríe* no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ella sabiendo que no tiene corazón para dejar a su mejor amiga esperando_

_Dichas palabras hicieron que Blaze volviera a llorar y después se empezó a arrepentir de todas las malas acciones que había hecho en el día._

**Amy: **¿Ahora entiendes lo que ocurre? Tú crees que no le importas a nadie y, ahí está la realidad

**Blaze: **¿Por qué me muestran esto? ¿A caso quieren torturarme?

**Amy: **Lo único que queremos es que recapacites en tus acciones o de lo contrario te quedaras sola *Da un chasquido y amanece instantáneamente* Ahora mira esto, avanzamos varios días después de navidad, justamente en año nuevo

_La Blaze de las imágenes llegaba a casa de Vainilla tres días después de navidad, al llegar encuentra a Cream jugando con la nieve junto con Vainilla, Dany y Darby quienes reían de ver a la pequeña disfrutando el momento pero cuando Cream ve a Blaze inmediatamente se pone seria._

_Blaze: Hola Cream ¿Cómo estás?_

_Cream: *Se aleja del lugar y se refugia detrás de Vainilla* No quiero volver a verla, ¡váyase!_

_Blaze: Pero ¿Qué pasa, por qué me dices eso?_

_Darby: ¿No escuchaste a la pequeña? ¡Vete! No necesitamos de personas egoístas como tu_

_Blaze: Explícate eso pulgoso ¿Por qué ahora se comportan agresivos conmigo?_

_Vainilla: No somos agresivos señorita Blaze, simplemente no podemos seguir conviviendo con usted, rompió el corazón de mi pequeña Cream y ahora ella la odia, por favor le pido amablemente que se retire_

_Blaze: ¿Pero qué fue lo que hice? No entiendo nada_

_Dany: ¿Sabías que la fiesta de navidad era especial para Cream? No por los regalos ni los adornos navideños, sino por que esperaba compartir esa fecha contigo en especial, pero ni siquiera te molestaste en avisar que no llegarías, eso no es justo y menos para una pequeñita_

_Blaze: Ustedes saben que yo no celebro estas fiestas, no me interesa en la navidad, solo es época para robarle el dinero a los demás con sus adornos y esas cosas inútiles_

_Darby: Se nota que estas completamente equivocada, en fin. Nosotros no te obligaremos a convivir, pero tampoco nos pidas acompañarte y respecto a nuestra relación ¡Terminamos!_

_Blaze: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso pulgoso? ¡Explícamelo!_

_Cream: Vámonos madre, no quiero seguir hablando con esta señorita_

_Vainilla: *Mirando a Blaze* Deberías reflexionar tus acciones o de lo contrario te quedaras sola por completo *Entran a la casa*_

_Blaze: ¿Por qué ahora se comportan así? Muy bien, entonces no me interesa lo que digan, no necesito de nadie para salir adelante *Da la vuelta y se topa con Sonic y Amy*_

_Sonic: ¿Tampoco necesitas de nosotros? ¿Qué paso con los viejos tiempos cuando peleábamos contra Eggman?_

_Blaze: ¡Váyanse al demonio! No me interesa convivir con ustedes, ahora déjenme sola *Se marcha*_

_Amy: Nosotros en verdad estábamos dispuestos a ayudarte pero eres egoísta *Toma a Sonic del brazo* ¡Vámonos!_

_La Blaze del presente miraba las escenas y al mismo tiempo colocaba sus manos en su pecho sintiendo nostalgia y arrepentimiento._

**Blaze: **Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto, no puedo creer que haya perdido todo lo que tenía por mi egoísmo, jamás me imagine que la pequeña Cream estaría feliz por ser mi amiga, que tonta soy. Dime algo espíritu ¿Podre recuperarla en un futuro?

_Cuando Blaze voltea, se da cuenta de que Amy ya no está a su lado, después empezó a buscarla por todos lados pero no había rastros de ella en ninguna parte_

**Blaze: ***Gritando* ¿Espíritu, donde estás? Por favor, tu tampoco me abandones *Se tira de rodillas mientras una fuerte tormenta de nieve azota el lugar con grandes ráfagas de viento helado* ¿Cómo cambio el clima tan bruscamente? Esto es extraño pero lo que no me explico es donde se pudo meter esa eriza rosada, esto es cada vez más extraño

_Blaze siguió caminando con dificultad en contra del viento mientras sus pies se enterraban en la espesa nieve, no podía ver absolutamente nada y tampoco tenía la energía para utilizar su fuego debido a que el aire era demasiado fuerte y helado. De pronto a lo lejos observa una pequeña luz que se mueve, la gata no lo dudó ni un momento y se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente y al estar cerca, la tormenta desaparece por completo dejando ver varios árboles envueltos en llamas mientras que todo a su alrededor esta devastado y destruido._

**Blaze: ***Indignada* ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Dónde se metió esa eriza? No la encuentro por ningún lado *Siguió caminando observando todo destruido y algunos animales muertos* Esto no me está gustando para nada

_A lo lejos observa una silueta muy familiar iluminada con la luz del fuego, se dirigió hacia ella y al llegar quedo impactada al ver de quien se trataba la silueta. Cream se encontraba sentada recargada en un árbol completamente sin vida con los ojos abiertos, Blaze no pudo contenerse e inmediatamente la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba desesperadamente_

**Blaze: **¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Por qué a ti? *Llorando con fuerza* ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Por favor, ya no quiero seguir viendo esto, si tan solo yo no fuera tan egoísta con todos, tú no estarías así pequeñita

**Voz Grave: **Esto fue por tu culpa, te negaste a ayudar a tus amigos cuando más te necesitaban, solo viste por tus intereses

_Cuando Blaze voltea hacia atrás, nota a un sujeto envuelto en una capucha. El rostro no se notaba pero su cuerpo tenía apariencia grande y robusta_

**Blaze: **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso sabes lo que paso aquí?

**Sujeto: **Lo sé, todo se destruyó y tus amigos están muertos, no hay nadie con vida más que el *Señala al frente*

_Cuando Blaze voltea observa a un extraño ser que caminaba a lo lejos entre las llamas que parecía de aspecto metálico con dos antenas en la cabeza y cuerpo humanoide, únicamente podía verse su silueta. Al ver a la silueta, Blaze intento acercársele pero el sujeto en capucha la detiene_

**Blaze: ***Llorando con desesperación* ¿Qué estás haciendo tonto? Déjame ir, tengo que vengar la muerte de mis amigos

**Sujeto: **Eso es imposible, tu no estás aquí en este momento *Da un chasquido y aparece otra nube con una imagen de Blaze descansando en el mismo árbol de la colina de su reino completamente tranquila* No te importo lo mucho que te necesitaban tus amigos y decidiste volver a tu mundo sin decir nada, solo te interesas por ti misma y estas son las consecuencias

**Blaze: **¿Quién demonios eres? Responde

**Sujeto: **Supongo que debes saberlo ya, yo soy el espíritu de la navidad futura pero tal vez me conozcas mejor así *Se quita la capucha*

**Blaze: **Imposible, tu eres… ¿Eggman?

**Eggman: ***Risa malvada* Así es, aunque solo tome prestada su apariencia. Esta es tu realidad mi estimada Blaze, todos los que creías que eran tus amigos ahora están muertos mientras que tú no tienes a nadie en tu mundo, ni siquiera el pequeño Silver está ahí para acompañarte

**Blaze: ***Se tira de rodillas mientras nota que Cream desaparecía* No puedo creer que esto sea real, pero ¿Por qué ocurrió? ¿Pude haber hecho algo para remediarlo?

**Eggman: **En efecto pudiste hacerlo, necesitaban a alguien fuerte como ayuda para detener al monstruo que hizo esto pero cuando los demás se decepcionaron de ti decidiste volver a tu mundo a pesar de seguir en exilio por culpa de tus acciones en el pasado, tu destino es la soledad y morirás tu sola sin que nadie este a tu lado pero para ahorrarte todo el dolor y sufrimiento, te llevare de una vez, el mundo no necesita a personas orgullosas y egoístas como tu

**Blaze: ***Se levanta* Ya entiendo, el mundo aun no llega a esto y todavía estoy a tiempo para cambiar el destino de todos *Mira a Eggman* De ninguna manera voy a dejar que me lleves contigo

**Eggman: **No pongas resistencia y déjate llevar, no puedes pelear contra un espíritu, y menos alguien que no cree en la navidad así que prepárate

**Blaze: **Jamás me dejare llevar por alguien como tú, además yo… yo…

**Eggman: ***Susurra* Vamos, dilo

**Blaze: ***Grita* ¡Yo creo en la navidad! Por fin me doy cuenta de que es algo maravilloso, de que tengo amigos que me quieren y se preocupan por mí y luchare por ellos las veces que sean necesarias así que no dejare que me lleves contigo ¿Escuchaste?

**Eggman: **¿Y qué harás para cambiarlo todo?

**Blaze: **Lo que sea necesario, ya lo veras

**Eggman: ***Sonríe* Excelente, mi trabajo está hecho

_El espíritu da un chasquido y de nueva cuenta todo se empieza a desvanecer dejando todo el ambiente oscuro hasta que de nueva cuenta Blaze aparece en su habitación pero esta vez tirada a lado de la cama, inmediatamente se levanta y corre a la ventana._

**Blaze: **¿De nuevo aquí? No me explico todo lo que paso, veo que ya amaneció *Mira el calendario* ¡Es noche buena! *Sonríe* tengo cosas por hacer

_Se coloca su abrigo y vuelve a salir de casa pero esta vez no se mostraba seria. Al salir a la calle de nuevo se topa con el castor y el ratón quienes al verla trataron de ocultarse pero Blaze se acercó a ellos._

**Blaze: **¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes? Parece como si vieran a un fantasma

**Castor: **Tenemos claro que usted no quiere ayudar

**Blaze: **Eso se acabó, acompáñenme *Jala a ambos del brazo directo al centro comercial*

**Ratón: **¿Qué hacemos aquí?

**Blaze: **Cometí un error y no quiero cometerlo de nuevo así que vamos *Entran al centro comercial* De dónde vengo soy una princesa así que el gasto para la cena de sus niños correrá por mi parte, yo me hare cargo de todo

**Castor: **Pero…

**Blaze: **Vamos, tomen lo que necesiten para la cena *Sonríe* O de lo contrario les quemare el trasero si no lo hacen *ríe* Vaya, nunca había hecho algo así

**Ratón: ***Mirando a su compañero* Esto es obra del espíritu navideño, muchas gracias señorita, no sé cómo podríamos agradecérselo

**Blaze: **Me gustaría ver el rostro de los pequeños al ver la cena

**Castor: **Por supuesto, sería un honor que nos acompañara a la cena de navidad, los niños estarán eternamente agradecidos *Le da una tarjeta* En esa tarjeta esta la dirección de la fundación que le comente, de nuevo estamos muy agradecidos con usted *Sonríe*

**Blaze: **Con gusto estaré ahí

_Tiempo más tarde, Blaze paseaba contenta por el centro comercial admirando los adornos navideños, después se encontró nuevamente con los niños que cantaban canciones navideñas uniéndose a ellos y cantando alegremente. Después de otro rato, salió del centro comercial con una bolsa grande llena de cosas dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su casa._

**Blaze: ***Sacando sus compras* Vaya, creo que esta vez me excedí pero no importa, todo sea por festejar la navidad con todos, seguro esto les gustara

_Inmediatamente forraba las cajas como regalos y al terminar de empacar, observa que la noche estaba por caer._

**Blaze: **Vaya, me tomo todo el día empacar los obsequios pero al fin termine, ahora si podré irme a la fiesta *Toma su abrigo nuevamente* ¿Dónde abre dejado las llaves? *Busca en los bolsillos de su abrigo y encuentra la invitación hecha por Cream* Cielos, no recordaba esto *Abre la tarjeta y en ella encuentra un dibujo de ella y de Cream tomadas de la mano* Pero… *Empieza a llorar de nuevo al leerla* ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y dejarme llevar por el orgullo? *lee* Esta invitación es especial para mi mejor amiga, espero con ansias que vengas a la fiesta que organizo especialmente para ti, con amor Cream *Seca sus lágrimas* Nunca creí que algún día tendría amigos que se preocuparían por mi *Sonríe* bien, allá voy

_Mientras tanto en casa de Vainilla, Cream se encontraba en la cocina decorando el pastel con merengue violeta._

**Cream: **Estoy segura que le encantara

**Vainilla: ***Entrando a la cocina* Veo que estas entusiasmada pequeña *Sonríe*

**Cream: **Así es madre, será la mejor fiesta de todas *Ambas escuchan el timbre*

**Vainilla: **¿Ya llegaron los invitados? Pero, se supone que faltan dos horas más. Iré a ver de quien se trata

_Cuando Vainilla abre la puerta, Blaze entra casi inmediatamente abrazando a la coneja_

**Vainilla: ***Sofocada* ¿Q… que pasa?

**Blaze: **Tenias razón respecto a todo *Sonríe* por eso he venido antes que todos

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Me doy cuenta que has cambiado de opinión pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Blaze: **No lo sé, solo que hoy amanecí de muy buen humor. Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Cream?

**Vainilla: **Se encuentra en la cocina, pero no sé si sea buena idea que entres

**Blaze: **No importa

_Blaze entra a la cocina y al ver a Cream decorando el pastel inmediatamente se acercó a la pequeña para abrazarla_

**Blaze: **Al fin te tengo pequeña conejita *La abraza fuertemente*

**Cream: **¿Qué ocurre señorita Blaze?

**Blaze: ***Llora* Estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo pequeña, eres la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido, gracias por preocuparte por mí, no sé qué haría si algo te llegara a suceder

**Cream: **Yo también estoy feliz de tenerla como amiga, me da gusto que sea usted la primera en llegar a la fiesta

**Blaze: **Te prometo que esta será la mejor navidad de todas *Acaricia la cabeza de la conejita* ¿Estas lista?

**Cream: **Por supuesto *Sonríe*

_Cuando Blaze mira el pastel purpura, de nuevo abraza a Cream_

**Blaze: **Gracias Cream por estar aquí

**Cream: **Veo que ya se dio cuenta de su regalo *sonríe* lo hice especialmente para usted, espero le guste

_En el pastel se encontraban Blaze y Cream tomadas de la mano dibujadas con el merengue y tras él un árbol de navidad mientras que en uno de los costados decía "mejores amigas por siempre" por esa razón Blaze volvió a abrazar a la pequeña Cream._

_Ya pasadas varias horas, todos los demás llegaron a la fiesta y comenzaron a convivir alegremente mientras Blaze bailaba con la pequeña Cream. Sonic conversaba con Dany y Darby, Knuckles intentaba robarse los bocadillos pero Rouge lo detenía. Amy y Vainilla ponían los platos sobre la mesa para iniciar el gran banquete que habían preparado para la ocasión._

_Todos pasan a la mesa y cuando Vainilla está a punto de partir el enorme pavo, Blaze se levanta de su lugar sorprendiendo a todos._

**Blaze: **Escuchen todos ustedes, voy a hablar así que pongan atención o también pasaran al centro de la mesa junto al pavo mientras los rostizo

_Todos pusieron atención en completo silencio mientras Blaze agarraba una copa con vino_

**Blaze: **Saben, no soy una chica tierna y agradable como lo son Amy, Vainilla y Cream pero quiero que sepan que, ustedes son los mejores amigos que he tenido y quiero brindar por todos, por la amistad y por todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos tanto difíciles como alegres, y sobre todo este brindis se lo dedico a la mejor amiga que tengo de todo el mundo, mi pequeña Cream *La mira y sonríe* Espero que nada ni nadie pueda arruinar nuestra amistad ¡te quiero conejita esponjosa!

_Todos aplaudieron las palabras de la gatita mientras Cream se levantaba de su lugar para abrazar cálidamente a Blaze la cual le correspondió el abrazo._

**Darby: ***sonríe* Veo que algo cambio dentro de ella, llegue a pensar que no vendría

**Vainilla: **Sabes, yo si sabía que vendría de alguna u otra forma

**Cream: **Al fin mi deseo de navidad se cumplió

**Dany: **¿De verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?

**Cream: **Sabia que la señorita Blaze no creía en la navidad, por esa razón al estar con Santa, le pedí que hiciera que la señorita Blaze creyera de nuevo pero no solo eso, si no que viviera la mejor navidad de todas en compañía de todos nosotros

**Amy: **Vaya, ese fue un deseo hermoso

**Blaze: ***Susurra* Ahora lo entiendo todo *Mira hacia la ventana* Gracias a esos espíritus todo salió distinto a lo que me mostraron.

_Después de un gran rato, todos volvieron a festejar entre risas y charlas, después Blaze salió de la casa para tomar un poco de aire mientras observaba la luna._

**Blaze: **Ha sido un día maravilloso aunque… ¿Qué habrá sido de Silver?

**Darby: ***Saliendo de la casa*Uff, sí que hace frio aquí ¿Por qué no entras?

**Blaze: **Eso no te incumbe pulgoso, estoy molesta contigo

**Darby: **¿Conmigo? Pero no he hecho nada

**Blaze: **Exacto, no has hecho nada *Lo mira* ¿No estas esperando a que yo haga todo verdad?

**Darby: **No te entiendo, pero da igual. Sé que odias mi presencia así que me retiro *Camina de regreso pero Blaze lo detiene* ¿Qué pasa?

**Blaze: **No pongas palabras que no he dicho orejón, ¿Qué esperas?

**Darby: **¿Para qué? No entiendo nada

_Blaze se desesperó y se abalanzo rápidamente sobre Darby dándole un gran beso largo y duradero mientras que Darby la abrazaba por la cintura tiernamente, después del beso se miraron a los ojos fijamente._

**Darby: **Esta vez nos has sorprendido a todos, jamás creí que hicieras esto *sonríe* ¿A caso es un milagro navideño?

**Blaze: ***Se ruboriza* Puedo decir que si lo es *sonríe y lo abraza* Gracias por amarme tal cual soy pero si haces algo te quemare el trasero ¿Escuchaste?

**Darby: ***Acaricia tiernamente el rostro de la gata* Jamás lo haría *Vuelve a besarla*

_Ambos pasaron un rato, tomados de la mano y abrazados mirando la luna mientras que los tres espíritus los miraban aun con la apariencia de Sonic, Amy y Eggman_

**Sonic: **¡Misión cumplida muchachos! Regresemos a nuestro mundo

**Amy: **Aunque debes admitir que de todos los trabajos que hemos hecho, este ha sido el mejor, me gustaría volver a trabajar para la pequeña Cream

**Sonic: **Lo sé, es agradable *sonríe*

**Eggman: **Me hubiera gustado llevarme a esa gata directo al infierno

**Amy: **Tú no tienes remedio, siempre quieres aniquilar a alguien *ríe*

_Los tres espíritus volaron de vuelta a su mundo._

_Al otro día Cream despierta temprano para ver si había algunos regalos bajo su árbol, y al llegar a él, observa varios regalos, entre ellos una caja muy peculiar con forro de color morado. Al abrirlo, saca de él una tarjeta donde había un dibujo de ella encima de Blaze simulando un juego y al otro lado la carta decía "Gracias por todo pequeña" y al ver dentro de la caja, se encontraba un oso de peluche exactamente igual al que Blaze había recibido de niña, Cream lo tomo y lo abrazo inmediatamente encariñándose de el al instante mientras que Blaze aparecía detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa. Cream al verla volvió a abrazarla y en compañía de ella abrió los demás obsequios con alegría._


End file.
